Wedding Day Drama
by champblaze
Summary: summary inside


A/N...NEW FIC...FEATURES TIA X ICHIGO...A REQUEST BY MEXICAN NINJA1996..HOPE YOU ENJOY BUDDY...OOC ON SOME CHARACTER...SOME PAIRINGS...SETTING AFTER ICHIGO REGAINS HIS POWERS BUT BEFORE 1000 YEAR BLOOD WAR..HOWEVER IT WONT HAPPEN IN THIS FIC

SUMMARY...ITS TIA AND ICHIGO'S WEDDING DAY BUT SOMEONE HAD DECIDED TO SPOIL IT

**inner hollow**

_zanpakuto_

_**hollow mask**_

DISCLAIMER...I DO OWN BLEACH OR MUSIC USED

* * *

Tia sits in front of a large vanity mirror as sun-sun applies her makeup, "ichigo will be throughly impressed" sun-sun stated. Tia nodded adjusting her shark necklace, "we have come so far" she thought. Tia remembered that first meeting at the battle of the fake karakura town, falling from the sky after being betrayed by aizen. A pair strong arms catching her in mid-air and gently drifted her to the ground, all she saw was orange hair and amber eyes but full of determination and strength. Tia came to know him as Ichigo Kurosaki but to her became a hero and someone who willingly sacrificed his power to defeat aizen. After the war was won by the goteijusantai, he even spoke up for her and her fraccion granting them amnesty. Tia didnt know when or how but she fell in love with orange haired hero and went to the length of asking kisuke urahara to find a way to make her human but instead made her and her fraccion more visoreds like through a new weaker hogyoku. Tia did her best to seek him out and confess her feelings and was surprised when the ichigo returned those feelings. The months passed and ichigo regained his powers with the help of goteijusantai and when he did, proposed to her and swore to never to leave her side. Tia shook away old mermories as sun-sun added her veil, "there you are lady halibel..you look absolutely stunning" she stated. Tia rises from her seat and admires her flowing white wedding gown, "thank you sun-sun but after today it will be mrs ichigo kurosaki" she smiled. The door opened and appaci with mila rose appeared dressed in gold bridesmaid gowns, "everyone is ready" mila rose stated. Tia picked up her bouquet and followed mila rose outside and around to the front of the church.

The wedding march started play and everyone stood as the doors opened and appaci, sun-sun and mila rose walked down the aisle. Ichigo stood at the altar in a dapper tuxedo with renji, uryu and chad as his groomsmen. Ichigo watched as Tia slowly walked up the aisle, "i cant believe..i'm getting married at my age" he thought. Ichigo saw his friends and family with all smiles, even orihime who obviously had feelings for him. Tia made her way to altar and ichigo extended his white gloved hand helping her up the steps and she hands her bouquet to sun-sun. The minister clears her throat, "Please be seated...We are gathered here today...To Join in Marriage...Tia Halibel and Ichigo Kurosaki" she stated. The minister performed a prayer and the pair exchanged their vows, "Now for the rings" the minister asked. Renji handed ichigo the ring, "ichigo now repeat after me..Tia..with this ring I Thee Wed" the minister stated. Ichigo placed the ring on tia's finger, "Tia..with this ring I Thee Wed" he smiled. Sun-sun then handed tia a ring, "Ichigo...with this ring I Thee Wed" tia smiled, placing the ring on his finger. The minister clears her throat again, "Now if Anyone can show any just cause...as to why they should not lawfully joined together...Let them now speak or else hereafter forever hold their peace" she stated. The chuch was quiet but as the minister started to finish, suddenly the door flew open and a gust of wind flowed in.

[song playing...Hyouhaku...naruto shippudden ost]

A lone figure stood in the archway, "Preacher...I Doth Declare..I have Just Cause!" he shouted, holding his right hand on his chest and his left pointed out. The church was a gasped as the figure strolled up the aisle dressed in black combat pants with black english riding boots and a white muscle undershirt. The figure's face was obscured by a black M43 cap and long black hair but scar could be seen on his left side but what stuck out was his left arm. Which was snow white with a black tribal like tattoo going down the arm and black gloves with a sword on his belt. Yoruichi's golden eyes started to widen, when she saw the smile plastered on the figure's face but before she could speak. The figure vanished and elbowed ichigo in the face, then a high kick to renji. Uryu tried to stop him but he used a right feint into a left cross. Chad tried a straight punch but the figure caught and countered with a knockout shot. The assembled guest tried as well to intercept the figure but he performed several rapid handsigns and a barrier sprung up in front of the altar. The figure turned to tia who was checking on ichigo, "Stay away from them" hissed apacci and mila rose. Tia quickly got to her feet and went to slap the figure but he grabbed her hand, "sorry to ruin the wedding but i needed to pay him a visit" he sneered, pushing her down. The figure then grabbed ichigo by the tie, "Oi...strawberry...No...Ichigo Kurosaki...the man who defeated souske aizen...you and me got a date with destiny" he stated. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes only for them to widen as the figure punched in the gut, knocking him to his knees and then boot to his back. The figure stood with boot on ichigo's back and his hand rested on his knee, "I come all this way and this is how you greet me...where is your resolve?" he stated. The figure then drove his boot heel into ichigo's face, "Stop this..What do you Want!" tia shouted. The figured turned to her and tipped his cap to reveal a steel blue eye and most shocking a black eye with a gold iris, "What..I Want is to face the man..who defeated souske and right now..he just doesnt qualify" he smirked. The figure grabbed tia by her cheeks, "I may just need to motivate him" he sneered. Ichigo tried stand up but he gasped seeing the figure forceably kiss tia, "You Bastard" he shouted, getting to his feet but the figure caught him with another punch to the gut. The figure grabbed ichigo by the collar, "i want you to face me in battle...so i'll take your wife as insurance...so ichi..dont make me wait" he smirked, dropping ichigo. The figure knocked tia out and hoisted her on his shoulder, the trio tried to intervine but were stopped by an invisible slash to the ground, "Stay back...I dont want to kill but i will...if i have to" he hissed, vanishing into thin air. Ichigo tried to get his feet, "tia...tia..Tia!" he shouted, passing out. Rukia and Orihime rushed to his side and the others check the down comrades. [song ends]

XZXZXZXZ

Ichigo slowly opened to find himself in hotel room in tokyo, "ichigo...thank goodness" a voice. Ichigo slowly sat up to see rukia and the others, "what happened?...Tia...where is she" he half shouted. Ichigo tried to sit up but clutched his ribs, "ichigo..you cant go after her in your condition" rukia stated. Ichigo ignored their protests, "Ichigo...in your current state..He will kill you...he wants you to face him angry and unfocused" yoruichi stated, stopping him. Ichigo clutched his fists, "Who the hell is this guy?" he asked. Yoruichi walked to the window, "he was once my subordinate but vanished..he was the one who took down yammy...a person who would be just as much of threat as aizen...Mitsuomi Kiriyu" she explained. The others gasped hearing yoruichi's explaination, "as much as aizen...yoruichi-san is that even possible" rukia asked. The door opened revealing the trio and soifon, "any sign of her?" yoruichi asked and they shook their heads. Soifon sucked her teeth, "why has bastard decided to kidnap kurosaki's fiance..." she stated and yoruichi silently gasped, "I know...when he came back from hueco mundo...i told him how you defeated aizen...he casually said..he would've enjoyed facing the man who did" she stated. The trio's eyes widen, "he took lady halibel..just to face ichigo" appaci stated. Ichigo got up from the bed, "I will save Tia...this kiriyu will be stopped" he stated, serious.

Tia awoke to a familar sight, "this cant be..this my room..in my wing of las noches" she thought, reaching into her garter and pulling her soul extraction glove. Tia popped into her soul form, her clothes were still like her aranncar uniform but were now black and her jacket didnt cover her face but stopped mid waist. Tia could feel a trace of the figure's reiatsu and followed it to the balcony, where he sat on the railing with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Tia slowly drew Tiburon, "finally up and about..you know this place has not changed in seventeen months" he chuckled. Tia charged but the figure grabbed the blade barehand and threw her overhead to the sands below. Tia corrects and lands while the figure jumps down, "What sick reason...would you have to kidnap me on my wedding day?!" she shouts. The figure chuckled, "reason?...reason?...huh..well" he stated, raising his left arm. The figure clenched his left fist, "Its to Aqcuire...Absolute Strength...not just some title..But the Kind of Power so absolute...that people would never challenge it or look down it..Invinciblity...you're were once an espada...you have semblance of what..i'm talking about" he smirked. Tia gritted her teeth pointing her right index and middle finger at the figure and started charging a black cero tinted with gold, "Absolute Power?!...Invinciblity?!...You Kidnapped me...Injured my Husband...For that!" she shouted. The cero shot like missile but stood firm and the cero oscuras was in half. Tia stood wide eyed as the figure cackled, "was that your best attack...oops" he sneered, flaring his reiatsu. Tia stood in shook, "his power is on par with yammy when he was at full strength or even higher...wait..ichigo told me that a someone had killed yammy...a man with mismatched eyes" she thought, "Who are you?!" she shouted. The figure relented his reiatsu, "That right..I havent Introduced Myself...You can call me The one man Army...You can call me the 100 ManSlayer...but" he stated vanishing but appearing in her face, "You can call me..Mitsuomi Kiriyu...Its a pleasure" he smirked, walking past her. Tia dropped hs her knees, "Not satisfied with his current level...striving for absloute power...he just like aizen" she thought.

XYXYXYXY

Ichigo sat in his room in silence, "_Ichigo...you must not waver...this man is strong but your resolve is stronger_" zangetsu stated, "**Heh..the old man is right...i like the shark queen too..she made the rain stop...so i cant believe..i'm saying this..but i will submit my power to you**" hichigo stated. Ichigo and Zangetsu were both in shock, "are you serious?" ichigo asked, "**Yes..so dont make me regret it" **hichigo shot. The door suddenly opened and kisuke entered, "ichigo...yoruichi told me...i should've been there...but i may know where he went" he stated. Ichigo jumped out of his chair, "where...hat n clogs...i need to save her" he stated. Kisuke led ichigo to the roof of the hotel where appaci, mila rose and sun-sun were wating, "I made sure to place a tracker in the gigais i gave to tia-san and her fraccion...she's in hueco mundo but more to the point...las noches" he stated. Ichigo reached in his pocket and popped his soul candy, "then thats we're going...appaci...mila rose..sun-sun...i promise to bring tia back" he stated. The trio nodded and popped their soul candies, "Let save Lady Kurosaki!" mila rose shouted. Sun-sun opened a garganta and the four rushed inside to save tia. Kisuke tipped his hat, "I hope you win ichigo...mitsuomi is very dangerous" he thought. Ichigo and the trio rushed through void with haste, when it opened inside the the dome of las noches. The area had not changed in seventeen months and still had the battle scars, "where could he take her" he thought. Mitsuomi meanwhile sat in aizen's old throne room as tia was confined in his barrier, "So tell me...why do love him so?...is it he gave you back your lost heart maybe" he stated. Tia's eyes narrowed, "I Love ichigo because of his willingness to protect..his gentleness and courage...Something you know nothing about" she snapped. Mitsuomi started laughing wildly as he strolled towards her, "You think so...hahaha" he smirked but stopped abrubtly as he pointed his left hand at her chest, "Maybe..I'll just Kill you and dumped your corpse at his door step" he hissed. When suddenly the hall shook with reiatsu and hole opened up in the wall.

[song playing...number one instrumental...bleach ost]

Ichigo followed by the trio stepped through the hole as mitsuomi and ichigo locked eyes. Mitsuomi could the seriousness as amber eyes bore a hole in his, "Ichigo" tia stated. Ichigo glanced tia's way and gave a soft smile causing her emerald eyes to flicker, "Step away from my wife" ichigo stated. Mitsuomi tossed his cap and slowly marched forward, "Oh of course...i got no need for her now" he smirked, snapping his fingers. The barrier dispelled and the trio rushed to tia's side, "Stay for the fireworks ladies...it sure will be a show" mitsuomi quipped. Mitsuomi stopped a few from ichigo and took his battojutsu stance, "I hope you're ready...you've never faced a fighter like me before" he smirked, charging. Their blades met and the air was violenlty displaced, sparks flew as the blades scraped together and reiatsu flares blowing another hole in the tower. [song ends]

XYXYXY

Mitsuomi starts to push ichigo back but ichigo comes to halt as the ground cracks. Mitsuomi tries a high kick but ichigo dodges and swings a horizontal slash. Mitusomi vanishes and appear above but ichigo parries the downward swing, "Getsuga Tensho!" ichigo shouts. Mitsuomi back away and slices the blue getsuga in half, "Zetseui..Dragonstrike!" he shouts, as zetseui extends and starts howling. Ichigo manages to dodge the wailing blue attack and fires another getsuga but mitsuomi fires a cero, blowing a hole in the wall. Mitsuomi emerges from the smoke in a full sprint, "Ohh...you're keeping up" he cackled, swing wide but ichigo parries and manages a cut to mitsuomi's arm. Mitsuomi skipped back, "Is it because..you're wife is watching...or maybe" he sneered, raising his blade. Mitsuomi charge with a rapid six foot reach hirazuki strike but ichigo dodges, "Not done" he smirks. Mitsuomi a rapid fire hiarzuki but ichigo manages to miss the strikes, _"His sword is six feet long but the force of the attacks are te same of a regluar sword...watch carefully and..._" zangetsu stated, as ichigo caught mitsuomi's charging left. Mitsuomi gasped slightly as ichigo sliced into his chest and sent him skipping back, "Wow..all that work and you barely scratched me" he smirked, thumbing the blood and finally licking it off his finger. Ichigo gripped zangetsu tighter, "you are strong but now i can read your moves" he stated. Mitsuomi arched an eyebrow, "ohh...you can read moves huh?...well let me poke a hole in that theory" he stated. Mitsuomi slammed the tip of his blade into the ground, "you got lucky and stopped one my attacks..now you think you're on my level" he stated, as the ground cracked in half. The hall started to rumble as their eyes widen, "You're at about half of you max shikai power...let me should half of my max shikai power" he state, vanishing.

[song playing...X ray dog..Dethroned..no choir]

Mitsuomi appeared above with blade coming down but ichigo dodges, however when mitsuomi's blade hit the ground, it created a five foot deep crater. Ichigo skidded back as mitsuomi suddenly appeared behind, "Not yet" ichigo thought, swinging back. However mitsuomi vanished and appeared in front of ichigo with sword aimed at his heart. Suddenly a gold cero struck mitsuomi in the back and sent him face first into a pillar. Mitsuomi pulled himself free and glanced back to see tia next to ichigo with her fraccion, "What are you doing...Why are you interuppting my Fun" he hissed, blood dripping from his cheek. Tia went to draw tiburon but ichigo raised his hand, "Thanks for the assist tia but i came here not just save you but make sure he doesnt hurt anyone again" ichigo stated, "get a safe distance from here" he added. Tia stayed silent but nodded as she and the trio gave them some distance, "You call fighting to the death fun?!...you're insane" ichigo stated. Ichigo raised zangetsu as blue energy swirled around it and charged, "Getsuga again" mitsuomi quppied. Mitsuomi however gasped when the energy stayed aroud the blade and was forced to block. The attack cracked the ground and pushed mitsuomi as ichigo continued to channel his reiatsu. Mitsuomi manges to parry ichigo away, "interesting..he used the getsuga like a sword swing" he thought. Ichigo charged again but mitsuomi dodged however ichigo was on him agian. Their blades impacted again as blue energy shot through the hall but ichigo gasped as mitsuomi stood firm, "its pointless...a shikai getsuga wont stop me..you better get serious" mitsuomi stated. Ichigo backed away and charged another getsuga but mitsuomi stayed firm blocking the attack. Ichigo appeared at mitsuomi's side but he was already charging a cero. Ichigo took the cero headon as it threw him into a wall, "I Told you...It wont Work...You Better get serious!" mitsuomi shouted. [song ends]

XYXYXY

Ichigo got to his feet as his reiatsu flared, "Bankai...Tensa Zangetsu!" he shouted and his sword shrank. Mitsuomi whistled as ichigo charged and their blades met again, "heh..bout time...you're getting serious...good keep it up" he smirked. Ice started to form on mitsuomi's blade, "kori no ryu odori" he recited, as ichigo's blade started to freeze. Ichigo flared his reiatsu and fired a black getsuga to crack ice and charge mitsuomi with the black getsuga around his blade. Mitsuomi blocked but was steadily being pushed back, "Getsuga Tensho!" ichigo shouted, sending mitsuomi through the wall and to the outside. Mitsuomi as ichigo flew down after him, charged a purple cero but ichigo blocked the whole thing. Mitsuomi flipped several times as he landed on one of the wall surrounding the tower and ichigo in front of him. Tia and other watched from the hole made in the wall but the trio dropped to their knees, "this reiatsu...its heavy" mila rose stated. Tia looked down to see mitsuomi smiling, "is he going to release his bankai...his power is as darkly powered as ichigo...thats not all he fired a cero" she thought. Mitsuomi ripped of his shirt displaying his batte scars, "Ive been in countless battles...I've killed hundreds...but you ichigo are diffrent...every fight has been for someone you had to protect...noble however against me...it futile...I'll break you with Absolute Force" he stated

[song playing...Ultranumb...Blue Stahli]

The wind starts to pick around mitsuomi, kicking up sand and cracking the wall. Mitsuomi raises his blade and winds picks up more, "Bankai..Kurai..Heiki..Zetseui" he recites. The wind howls like a hurricane as zetseui billows purple energy, causing ichigo to shield his eyes from the sand. The wind suddenly died down and ichigo's eyes started to widen as a menacing black was on mitsuomi's right shoulder, "Donnt blink...stayed focused on me" mitsuomi stated. Mitsuomi sudden tossed zetseui into the air and vanished but ichigo had no time react as a fist collided with his gut into an uppercut. Ichigo flew into the air but mitsuomi appeared behind and landed a shin kick to his back. Ichigo fell to the ground like a missile but he managed to correct. Mitsuomi landed and sprinted foward with rapid kicks and punches, "didnt think..i'd use hakuda didnt" he smirked. Ichigo managed to dodge some but mitsuomi mixed in feints, "he's fast...focus" he thought, dodging a right cross. Ichigo skipped back and charge a getsuga but mitsuomi backflipped end over end to grab zetsui in time, "Hono ryu odori!" mitsuomi shouted. A red flame erupted from the blade to collide with getsuga exploding but mitsuomi rushed from the smoke, "Rakurai ryu odori" he howled. Several bolts of lightning shot forth as ichigo tried to dodge but mitsuomi used his huge blade to catch ichigo and drag him into a another liver blow. Ichigo dropped to his knees spitting blood as mitsuomi skipped back, "where's ya mask...use it..this is getting boring" mitsuomi smirked but snapped his fingers, "i know how to make it interesting" he added, pointing his left hand to the tower. Mitsuomi started charging a cero at tia and the trio, "Stop It!" ichigo shouted, getting to his feet. Mitsuomi quickly turned and fired the cero at ichigo, "Haha...Jodan" he mocked. Ichigo held zangetsu horizontially trying to hold of the cero, "**dammit..king..use the mask...i told you**" hichigo shouted. Mitsuomi spun zetseui, "Yami ryu odori!" he shouted, as five black slashes charged ichigo and exploded. Mitsuomi cackled widly but stopped when a getsuga came from the smoke, "_**you want it now you got it**_" ichigo hissed, emerging from the smoke in his mask. Ichigo vanished but appeared above, "_**Getsuga Tensho!**_" he shouted, firing another larger getsuga. Mitsuomi dodged backwards but ichigo was him with another getsuga, tossing mitsuomi backwards however he came to a stop. Ichigo channeled his energy into another getsuga but mitsuomi stood fired, "_**Getsuga Tensho!**_" ichigo howled. Mitsuomi never flinched and sliced the getsuga in half with his scythe, "Even with your mask..youre a one trick pony...any one seeing getsuga tensho multiple times can figure a way around it...Face it..You Cant Beat me" he smirked.

Ichigo gripped his sword tightly, _**"Even if the odds are against me..If there is way to Win..I'm gonna Find It!**_" he shouted. Mitsuomi clutched his face cackling wildly, "Even now...you cling to the hope of winning...Well let me break that" he smirked. Mitsuomi spun zetsuei overhead rapidly, "Raien ryu odori" he howled. A red flame wrapped in lightning charged at ichigo but at the last second used getsuga to spare him greater damge. Ichigo bounced on the ground from the smoke with half his coat missing but his sword still clenched in his hand. Mitsuomi saw this and appeared in front of ichigo, grabbing him by the collar and lifting him, "let go of your sword..accept that you cant win" he stated. Ichigo kept his grip on zangetsu, "N..never...I'll...Win" he stated and mitsuomi tossed him back. Mitsuomi chuckled softly, "Well then...let show the power used to defeat an Army" he smirked, flaring his reiatsu. The wind picked up violently again as mitsuomi's purple black reiatsu surround him, "Heh..You never stood a chance" mitsuomi howled. Ichigo was on his knees wide eyed but gasped when a massive fist suddenly slammed mitsuomi into the ground. Tia dropped down next to him followed by appaci, mila rose and sun-sun in their resurreccion and their left arms missing. The smoke cleared revealing a massive chimera like creature, "Lady Halibel...take ichigo and escape..allon will hold him off" mila rose shouted. Tia picked ichigo up and drapped an arm over shoulder, "Tia...we need to stop him..he will keep coming" he whispers. Tia was about to anwser when a sudden rumbling shook the area, from the sand black chains ensnared allon as it roared. The trio watched in shock as his massive fist was being forced up and a dense reiatsu was pouring from the crater.

[song playing...Treachary...bleach ost]

Mitsuomi lifted allon's fist and started to emerge with his faceless mask on and smoke pumping from the holes at the bottom and his gold left eye shining. Mitsuomi roared tossing allon of him, "_**Stupid creature...no taste the flames of hell...Ryu Jigoku**_" he hissed, snapping his fingers. Allon was obliterated by a huge black flamed explosion leaving nothing but ashes. Mitsuomi quickly turned as zetseui reformed and pointed the scythe at ichigo, tia and the trio, "_**Now for you...Yami-en ryu Odori**_" he hissed. A large flame accented with black erupted from his scythe and engulf them all in a explosion. When the dust cleared the trio were in their normal forms out cold and tia next to ichigo. Mitsuomi flashed next to ichigo and kick him aside, "_**Move**_" he hissed, lifting tia by the next. Tia opened her eyes to see mitsuomi's masked covered, "_**You were Espada No3 once...Such a Shame**_" he chuckled. Ichigo slowly opened his eye to see tia in mitsuomi's clutches, "**King...use the form..that defeated uqluiorra**" hichigo shouted. Ichigo tried to stand but fell, "No..i will not lose control" he thought, "**You wont...I told..i submitted my powers to you..you will be in control**" hichigo shot. Mitsuomi pointed his index and middle finger to tia's stomach, "_**So where to put it..In the Stomach..No...in the Chest...Naw..Ima put in your head**_" he cackled, tapping her temple. A sudden flare of reiatsu caught their attention but mitsuomi to punched in the face, shattering his mask and sending into the wall. Tia looked up in shock to see hollow standing next to her, it wore ichigo's clothes but his orange hair was longer. The hollow a red tuft fur around its neck and right wrist, with a hollow hole in the center. Its mask was a white ghastly skull with two curved horns and tia swore she saw a smirk under the mask.

[song playing...,...Invasion..bleach ost]

Mitsuomi staggered to his feet with his mask half cracked and his right nearly swollen shut, "_**what the hell was thay?!**_" he stated. Mitsuomi looked up and saw the hollow standing next to tia but he uttered a word. The hollow was above him with tensa zangetsu in its hand but mitsuomi blocked with his scythe, "_**Ichigo?!**_" he hissed, as his boots dug into the ground. Mitsuomi vanished in a flash and put some distance bewteen them but the hollow roared flaring his reiatsu and fire a huge red cero from its horns. Mitsuomi dodged ther cero but it obliterated a pillar behind them, "_**Che...Let see how you measure up**_" he hissed, biting his thumb and drawing blood. Mitsuomi charged another cero but when the blood mixed it grew five times it size and bolts of purple light refracted in different directions and finally lost it shape. Mitsuomi grinned wide, "_**Grand Rey Cero!**_" he howled but the hollow fire another cero and the to cero exploded in a huge firestorm. Mitsuomi flew out of the storm, "Fuck..the cero was as strong as the grand rey" he thought. A buzz of static caught mitsuomi's attention and turned just in time to be slashed across the chest by the hollow, "Dammit" mitsuomi thought, falling to the ground. Tia watched in shock as the hollow like ichigo had the upper hand, "its this even possible..its like he is real hollow" she thought. Mitsuomi panted heavily as blood dripped onto the ground from his chest, "fuck..its like mine...how could he do this...he was done" he thought, looking skyward and his eyes flickering in anger. Mitsuomi lept skyward and donned his full mask again, "_**I dont know how you did it but no more matter..you wont win**_" he hissed. Mitsuomi charged like a missille and the tow vanished but shockwaves where seen and heard. Mitsuomi skidded back but quickly swung wide but the hollow vanished but sonidoed behind him. The charge another large cero just as mitsuomi turned to send him huddling to the ground. Mitsuomi fell like a meteor but as opened his eyes another cero was charging towards him, "_**Damn..You...Ichigo..Kurosaki**_" he howled, as the cero engulfed him. Tia watched the cero slam into the ground and explode, "He..Won!" she stated. [song ends]

XYXYXY

The smoke slowly cleared as mitsuomi lay motionless, his mired in wounds and his left arm gone to the tricep. The hollow slowly landed as mitsuomi opened his left eye, "Heh...you had to become a hollow and lose control to beat me...another hollow victory..to coin a phrase" he smirked, weakly. The hollow's gold eyes narrow, "_**I Did Not lose Control**_" it uttered and mitsuomi gasped wide eyed. The hollow raised his gloved left hand and swipped the mask off his face to revealing a bruised and battered ichigo. Ichigo raised tensa zangetsu, "thats right...kill me..have my blood on your hands...you never fought to kill...if you dont..i'll keep coming" mitsuomi stated. Ichigo started to waver but drove the blade down however next to mitsuomi's face, "I no intention to kill you...the goteijusantai will deal with you" he stated. Mitsuomi layed wide eyed biting his lip as ichigo slowly turned and walked away, "looking down me" he thought. Ichigo looked up to see tia running towards, "Ichigo...are you alrite" she stated, hugging him. Ichigo held her closer, "I'll live...where are the others?" he asked and tia pointed to the trio getting to their feet. Ichigo draps a arm around her neck as they slowly make their way to them, "Hold It!" mitsuomi shouted shouted. Ichigo and Tia turned to see mitsuomi struggling to his feet, "heh..you think its over because you say...i wont the goteijusantai take me in...so etch this in your memory...you always see my face in your nightmares" mitsuomi smirked. Mitsuomi raised his fingers to the left side of his chest, "byak..urai" he whispers, as blue bolt when through his chest. Ichigo and Tia stood shocked as mitsuomi to his knees with a crazed smile and fell face down dead, "he chose pride over life...as a warrior" a voice said. The pair turned to see yoruichi, soifon and rukia, "he chose to commit suicide rather than be jailed" yoruichi stated, sadly. Ichigo took one last look at the person to pushed beyond his limits as tia and rukia helped him into the garaganta. The trio followed soon after, "are coming yoruichi-sama" soifon asked. Yoruichi waved her hand, "i'll catch up" she stated, staring at the body as soifon jumped into the garganta. Ichigo had defeated mitsuomi and a month later finally married tia. Life returned to normal for ichigo and tia but one question seem to linger.

Why did mitsuomi decide to follow this path?

**THE END**

**A/N...THANK YOU FOR READING...I HOPE YOU LIKE IT...AS ALWAYS..REVIEW..FOLLOW AND LIKE...STAY FROSTY**


End file.
